Eu, robô
by S. Crovax
Summary: Vivo em uma época em que os robôs são considerados o que a Humanidade fez de melhor.Eles são a raça do futuro.Mas eu não gosto de robôs.Não faço apologia a eles.Eu não acredito neles.Eu ainda acredito na Humanidade./policial; sci-fi/protagonista: U Sasuke
1. Asura 02

**Eu, robô **

Vivo em uma época em que os robôs são considerados o que a Humanidade fez de melhor. Eles são a raça do futuro. São melhores que nós, mais precisos, mais fortes, mais inteligentes e mais capazes.

Para que sua superioridade não nos exterminasse, foram criadas As Três Leis da Robótica:

**Um robô não pode ferir um humano, ou, por inação, permitir que um humano seja ferido.**

**Um robô deve obedecer às ordens que lhe foram dadas por um ser humano, exceto quando tais ordens entrarem em conflito com a Primeira Lei.**

**Um robô deve proteger a sua própria existência, até onde tal proteção não entre em conflito com a Primeira e a Segunda Leis.**

As Três Leis estavam gravadas a fundo no cérebro positrônico de qualquer robô e eram suas primeiras lições.

Elas se tornaram a maior realização da robótica. Nunca entravam em conflito, não deixavam escapar nenhuma situação. Com isso, os humanos viveram por décadas confiando cegamente nos seus ajudantes de metal.

Os benefícios dessa relaçãoeram inegáveis: desde grandes tarefas em indústrias, perigosas demais para serem realizadas por humanos, até companhia para pessoas idosas, os robôs mostravam-se atuantes.

Mas acidentes acontecem.

E eu sou o encarregado de cuidar desses acontecimentos. Mas não sou um engenheiro robótico, sou um agente do governo, mais especificamente, sou parte da ANBU: um grupo financiado pelo governo formado por especialistas, a única organização policial em que não há robôs trabalhando junto a humanos.

Quando um robô não age da maneira como deveria, eu sou chamado para averiguar o problema e resolvê-lo a qualquer custo.

Por motivos óbvios, a mídia não deve ser envolvida. Os cientistas passaram muito tempo tentando destruir o esteriótipo de monstro inventado para os robôs.

Apesar de eles terem conseguido convencer a maioria das pessoas, eu ainda não acredito no que eles dizem.

Eu não gosto de robôs.

Não faço apologia a eles.

Eu não _acredito_ em robôs.

Eu sei que eles são somente máquinas, e apenas porque eles andam e falam assim como nós, eles não são como nós.

Não sou otimista, mas...

**Eu ainda acredito na supremacia da Humanidade. **

* * *

Meu caso mais recente é o de um robô que está seqüestrando e assassinando humanos. É um caso interessante se comparado aos outros, nos quais um robô apenas machucava ou até matava seu dono. O fato de esse robô matar pessoas que ele não conhece é peculiar. E foi isso que me fez aceitar o caso.

Acredito que, em parte, é culpa das vítimas. Se elas sabem que há pane em computadores, como elas esperam que um robô, um mecanismo muito mais complexo, possa ser completamente controlável?

As Três Leis da Robótica existem, mas não são infalíveis como o governo fez a população acreditar.

"Sasuke-san?" era minha secretária.

"Sim?"

"Tenho mais relatórios sobre o caso, e a Dra. Haruno está aqui."

"Deixe os relatórios, mande-a entrar e fale para Uzumaki me esperar do lado de fora."

"Sim, senhor."

A Dra. Haruno é a melhor especialista em robótica e costuma me ajudar nas questões técnicas.

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia."

Por achar que tempo era essencial em um caso, enquanto ela listava os possíveis problemas no cérebro robótico, eu lia o relatório enviado por Kakashi-san, meu supervisor. Foram encontrados mais dois corpos dilacerados em pontos diferentes da cidade. Mais uma vez, foram retirados alguns órgãos das vítimas, outro ponto incomum.

"Mas eu acho que o maior problema com o Asura 02 foi na etapa de construção do cérebro em si."

Chamamos o robô de Asura 02 em alusão a outro caso de um robô que também assassinava pessoas, meu primeiro grande caso. Chamamos o primeiro de Asura.

"O que quer dizer?" levantei pela primeira vez os olhos do papel.

"Asura 02 apresenta muitas anomalias, com certeza o problema não é isolado, como estamos procurando, mas geral."

"Entendo. E o que sugere?"

"Destruição total."

Isso significa que Asura 02 não pode ser consertado.

"Chamarei Uzumaki e ficaremos de tocaia no quadrante 25."

"Como sabe que Asura aparecerá lá?"

"Ele está seguindo um padrão."

"Que tipo de padrão?"

"Os locais dos ataques formam um círculo, mas há um raio que nunca é atacado. Esse é seu raio de proteção, ele deve ter uma residência lá ou algo do gênero."

"E esse raio fica no quadrante 25?"

"Não. Imagino que no 25 ocorrerá outro ataque."

Peguei meu casaco, coldre e deixei a dra. Haruno sozinha na sala.

Quando sai do prédio, Uzumaki estava me esperando dentro do carro.

"Aonde vamos?" ele me perguntou assim que eu entrei.

"25."

Esperamos lá até a madrugada, mas nada aconteceu. Naruto estava querendo voltar, dizendo que era perda de tempo, e que, provavelmente, eu calculara errado. Mas ele não entendia. Ninguém entendia. Eu _nunca_ errava nos cálculos. Asura estava demorando, mas ele viria aqui.

Ouvimos um barulho vindo de atrás de nós, e, das sombras, ele apareceu...

Apesar de estar coberto de lama e ter alguns arranhões, era claro a qualquer especialista que aquele era o modelo mais novo lançado.

Naruto queria sair correndo atrás dele e pará-lo imediatamente. Mas essa era uma atitude inconseqüente. Era melhor esperar, seguí-lo e obter mais informações sobre o que ele estava planejando.

Asura 02 corria em direção a uma via expressa, que estava vazia exceto por alguns veículos esporádicos. Ele continuou a andar pela via por algum tempo, e nós seguindo de perto.

De repente, ele se jogou contra um carro, parando. Arrancou o teto do automóvel, era óbvio o que ele faria a seguir com o único passageiro. Era hora de agir.

Retirei a arma do coldre e atirei no robô. Ele caiu no chão, contorcendo-se com os choques. Aquelas armas não atiravam balas, mas sim projéteis carregados eletricamente que provocam choques no cérebro positrônico dos robôs. Isso não os matava, apenas deixava-os incapacitados de se mover.

Nós corremos até lá, e, enquanto Naruto acalmava a quase vítima, eu cuidava do robô.

Asura não era um robô normal. Era um robô fêmea, ao contrário do que pensávamos, mas esse fato não parece ter muita importância no momento.

Ela parecia da geração mais nova, mas havia certas diferenças. Como, por exemplo, o fato de seu cérebro ser maior. Se eu não tivesse acertado em uma parte crítica do cerebelo, era capaz de apenas um tiro não ser suficiente para derrubá-la.

Mas aquele não era o lugar certo para se fazer uma autópsia. Deveria levá-la à delegacia imediatamente, como mandava o protocolo.

Liguei para Kakashi-san e pedi para que ele viesse ao local com uma viatura.

Não tivemos de esperar muito. Logo eu já estava na viatura junto com Kakashi-san e Asura indo para a delegacia. Naruto estava atrás de nós, levando a quase vítima para o mesmo lugar que nós.

Enquanto alguns investigadores se ocupavam em obter o depoimento da testemunha, eu me entretia com algo bem melhor: obter uma confissão de Asura. A cada segundo, eu ficava mais interessado nesse caso. Tudo era diferente. Eles não sabiam o que ela estava planejando, e, apesar de tudo o que a dra. Haruno disse, não faziam idéia de qual era o problema dela.

Ibiki tentou de todas as formas convencê-la a confessar, mas nada adiantou. Asura não proferia uma palavra, e já havíamos verificado seu disco de fala, não havia nenhum problema com ele.

"Posso tentar?" perguntei a Ibiki quando ele deixava a sala de interrogatório pela terceira vez para conversar com Kakashi-san.

Eu nunca peço para interrogar nenhum dos robôs que eu capturo, não era uma atitude esperada de mim, e Ibiki sabia disso. Por isso, ele olhou com incredulidade para mim. No entanto, ele também tinha consciência de que aquele caso não era nada normal.

"Boa sorte." foi a única coisa que ele me disse deixando a porta aberta para que eu entrasse.

Lá dentro, Asura estava sentada em uma cadeira na extremidade da mesa e mantinha a cabeça abaixada.

"Eu sei o que você está fazendo." comecei. E não era um simples método de interrogatório, eu realmente tinha uma hipótese extremamente plausível.

"Você está tentando construir um humano. Está coletando partes humanas para construir um ser. A pergunta é: por quê?

"Como uma _coisa _sem sentimentos é guiada por uma _vontade_? Coisas como você não tem vontade, vocês, robôs, usam a razão. Calculam todas as possibilidades e agem da melhor maneira matematicamente possível. E como quebrar As Três Leis da Robótica se encaixa em qualquer aspecto da razão?

"Você faz apenas o que é programada para fazer. Logo, você foi programada para matar todas aquelas pessoas. Você foi programada para criar um ser humano.

"A pergunta agora é: quem criou _você_? Porque tenho certeza de que você foi um projeto à parte. Nunca vi nada como você.

"Devido a sua estrutura, diria que você foi fabricada na empresas Konoha. No entanto, como eu disse, você foi um projeto especial. Só posso imaginar que seu criador foi o melhor engenheiro de Konoha: Madara.

"Infelizmente, não podemos perguntar nada ao dr. Madara, pois ele já está morto há alguns anos. E isso leva à questão de como o dr. Madara pôde Ter construído um robô como você antes de ele ter morrido?

"E minha resposta à isso é que Madara não a construiu. Ele pode ter criado-a, mas não a construiu. Para isso, é preciso que haja outra pessoa na história. Alguém que usou as anotações de Madara para construir você e que, assim, unira o objetivo que Madara idealizara para você a um modelo de robô superior aos da época do dele.

"E é isso o que eu quero saber: quem é esta pessoa?"

Asura continuou sem responder. Eu aproximei-me dela, fiquei de joelhos no chão para que nossos rostos estivessem no mesmo nível.

"Quem a construiu?"

Ela voltou a não responder. Mas, quando eu estava prestes a voltar a perguntar-lhe a mesma coisa, eu a ouvi sussurrar:

"Akatsuki."

Neste momento, eu a vi levar um choque, e seu corpo inerte caiu sobre mim.

Ela havia se autodestruído.

* * *

N/A: Eis a continuação de 'Que seja Eterno enquanto dure' \o/ Finalmente!

Apesar de ser uma continuação, é também uma história à parte, em um universo diferente do predominante na outra fic.

Mas ainda é sci-fi! \o/ (pode me chamar de nerd -.-)

Reviews? :3 (faça uma autora mega-feliz :D)


	2. Akatsuki

**Eu, robô**

**Akatsuki**

Esse era um recurso com o qual podia-se acessar uma parte de seu cérebro e desligá-lo. O único problema é que os próprios robôs não têm os códigos de acesso. Quem quer que a tenha construído previu isso e a concedeu o poder de se matar.

Eu estava lidando com alguém mais esperto do que eu esperava.

Enquanto retiravam Asura da sala, eu continuei lá, pensando no que ela disse: Akatsuki.

Eu não entendo como uma organização contra-robôs se encaixa em tudo isso. Pelo que sei, a Akatsuki tem membros que vão às ruas para caçar robôs, pois eles acreditam que eles irão nos destruir. Nunca tive nada contra eles, ao contrário da maioria das pessoas com as quais eu trabalhava.

Na verdade, houve uma vez em que eles capturaram e destruíram um robô que nós estávamos procurando. Naquela ocasião, eu até considerara trabalharmos juntos, mas é claro que nem o governo nem a própria Akatsuki aceitariam.

Isso porque os membros dessa organização só estão interessados em destruir robôs, sejam eles assassinos ou não, não lhes importa.

"Você sabia de tudo desde o início?" era Naruto.

"O que?" estava ocupado demais pensando no próximo passo a ser dado, não posso perder meu tempo com ele.

"No interrogatório...você sabia daquilo tudo desde o início?"

"Não. Eram apenas suposições, que foram confirmadas."

"E por que não nos contou?"

"Já disse. Eram apenas suposições."

Não era hora de explicar meus métodos a uma pessoa que nunca os compreenderia. Assim, deixei-o naquela sala e sai da delegacia. Tomei um táxi e fui direto para a sede das empresas Konoha. Já estava amanhecendo, com certeza Tsunade, atual presidente de Konoha, estava lá.

Ela, assim como muitos profissionais do ramo, conheciam a minha fama. Com isso, duvido que ela se recuse a ajudar, principalmente quando souber que sua companhia está no meio.

"Não é um pouco cedo para estar aqui?" era ela.

"É um assunto importante."

"Pois bem. Entre."

Sentei-me em frente à sua mesa e senti que ela já estava esperando que eu, algum dia, aparecesse para trazer-lhe más notícias.

"Se tem perguntas, faça-as."

"O dr. Madara tinha algum assistente?"

"Sim, vários."

"Mas há algum de mais confiança, que talvez soubesse de algo que os outros não?"

Ela franziu o cenho e encarou-me por algum tempo, como se estivesse tentando saber o que estava por trás da minha pergunta.

"Há um sim, Pein."

"E eu poderia entrar em contato com ele?"

"Imagino que sim. Mas temo que eu não possa ajudar."

"Por quê?"

"Porque o assistente em questão entrou aliou-se à Akatsuki assim que Madara morreu."

Minha visão caiu ao chão. Essa informação poderia ser a peça-chave no quebra-cabeça. Agora tenho mais do que certeza de que as repostas, quaisquer que sejam, estão na Akatsuki.

"Está tudo bem, Sasuke?"

"Está. Obrigado pela informação."

Eu tinha que conseguir entrar em contato com a Akatsuki e, principalmente, com esse tal de Pein. Mas como? Eu preciso de uma isca.

"Kakashi-san? Eu sei como resolver esse caso, mas preciso da sua ajuda."

Todos os detalhes do meu plano foram acertados com Kakashi-san por telefone. Gostaria de poder agir hoje mesmo, mas, infelizmente, preciso de mais tempo para que tudo dê certo.

* * *

Havia se passado apenas dois dias, mas já era o suficiente.

"_Vê algum deles?"_ perguntei à Anko, a policial que nos ajudou, através de um micro-comunicador preso ao meu ouvido, e ao de todos envolvidos na operação.

"_Ainda não_."

"_Sasuke, acho que tem um às duas horas_."

Virei-me na direção indicada por Naruto. Sim, era um deles. Um homem de cabelos quase brancos penteados para trás. Mas o aspecto que permitiu-nos reconhecê-lo foi a capa preta adornada por nuvens vermelhas.

"_Confirmado. Sigam-no!_" ordenei.

Essa tarefa era difícil, uma vez que as ruas estavam lotadas por causa da passeata contra-robôs. Essa era a minha isca. Eu sabia que chamaria a atenção da Akatsuki se fizesse algo assim: de grandes proporções, para que a presença deles não fosse claramente notada, e, claro, contra a robótica.

Algumas das pessoas que participavam eram apenas figurantes para garantir que alguém comparecesse, mas a maioria era composta por pessoas que realmente se interessavam. Eventos como estes costumam atrair bastante gente.

Nosso alvo movimentava-se como qualquer outra pessoa. Até que outro membro da Akatsuki, esse com uma aparência estranha, encontrou-se com nosso alvo. Eles ficaram conversando, ou discutindo, é difícil dizer ao certo, por algum tempo e parece que tomaram uma decisão.

Atravessavam a pesseata seguindo por caminho alternativo, eles deviam estar indo ao QG deles, ou algo do gênero. Finalmente me encontraria com a Akatsuki.

"_O que faremos, Sasuke?_"

"_O grupo alpha irá seguí-los e o beta ficará aqui, caso outros apareçam._"

Mas eu sabia que isso não iria acontecer, só queria diminuir o número de pessoas envolvidas. Isso porque meu objetivo não era capturar algum membro da Akatsuki e obrigá-lo a falar ou a cooperar conosco, como eu dissera a Kakashi-san. Eu tinha outros planos em mente, e quanto menos agentes estivessem perto de mim, mais fácil pô-los em ação.

Obviamente, eu estava no grupo alpha, juntamente com: Naruto, precisaria da experiência dele em ação, já que não sou propriamente um policial; e Yamato, um membro que eu não conhecia muito bem e que por isso mesmo está na equipe.

Continuamos seguindo os dois homens de carro, já que eles também haviam entrado em um veículo. Depois de andarem por dez minutos pela cidade, eles pararam em frente a um prédio abandonado que ficava em um bairro de periferia.

Eles entraram no prédio, e este era o momento pelo qual eu estava esperando.

"Sasuke, o que faremos agora?" perguntou Naruto.

"Eu vou entrar lá." Ofereceu-se Yamato.

"Não. _Eu_ vou."

Nenhum dos dois ousou me contrariar.

"Mantenha contato." Foi a única coisa que Yamato disse.

Já saltava do carro e ia em direção ao prédio.

"_Vou procurar uma outra entrada_." Seria muito óbvio se eu entrasse pelo mesmo lugar que eles.

"_Positivo_."

Contornei a construção, era apenas mais um entre tantos dos prédios velhos que rodiavam o local. Havia uma porta lateral, que, para a minha sorte, estava destrancada.

Abri-a...

"_Estou entrando..._"

Senti um objeto metálico provocar um choque na minha espinha.

* * *

"_Sasuke?! Sasuke?!_"

"Droga! Perdemos comunicação com ele!"

* * *

N/A:

Esse cap é menor porque o primeiro incluía o prólogo, que eu não separei porque ia ficar um cap muito minúsculo :3

Já devem ter notado que o Sasuke parece onisciente nessa fic, né? Mas é assim mesmo, ele parece saber de tudo, é parte do personagem... ;D Tentei fazê-lo o menos OOC possível e, sinceramente, acho que está bom... Mas essa é só a minha opinião...

Agradecimentos:

**Srta. Oliver**

**FullMetalAlch **(posso te chamar de FMA? ^^ brigada! q bom q vc gostou! :D nha, eu não escrevo tão bem assim.. n//n aqui está a continuação!)

Obrigada pelas reviews! Sei como uma fic deste estilo não costuma ser muito popular por aqui.. i.i

* * *

Reviews? :3


	3. Uchiha Itachi

**Eu, robô **

**Uchiha Itachi **

Fui acordado pela dor. Abri meus olhos e, no início, tudo estava borrado. Mas acostumei-me à luz do lugar e pude ver que estava sentado no chão. Eu não podia me movimentar por causa de um nano-chip acoplado ao início da minha coluna vertebral.

Eu conhecia este dispositivo. Este chip corta a comunicação entre meu cérebro e minha coluna. É algo comumente utilizado pela polícia para dopar suspeitos.

"Finalmente acordou."

Olhei para a figura à minha frente, que eu não havia notado até então.

"Olá, eu sou Tobi!" a estusiamada criatura continuou.

Ele vestia a capa da Akatsuki. Meu plano tinha funcionado. Nem tudo tinha ocorrido exatamente como planejado, mas a experiência me ensinara a deixar brechas para o imprevisível.

O mais importante eu conseguira: entrar na Akatsuki. O resto eu conquistaria aos poucos.

"Não consegue falar, não é?"

Realmente, minha boca estava mole. Se eu tentasse falar, apenas proferiria sons desconexos.

"Não se preocupe. É apenas o resto do efeito de uma droga que nós injetamos em você."

_Nós_...

"Isso vai passar."

A droga deve ter sido apenas para me manter desacordado. Se eu acordara, é porque o efeito já está passando. Logo poderia voltar a falar.

"Você estava nos seguindo...Você queria nos prender?"

"Nã-Não..." a muito custo, consegui dizer.

"Então, o que você quer?"

"P-Pein..."

"Você o conhece? Espere aqui, eu vou chamá-lo."

Nos dez minutos durantes os quais eu fui deixado sozinho, aproveitei para absorver o máximo de detalhes da sala na qual eu era mantido. Não havia muito o que observar, era apenas uma grande sala vazia, com alguns pontos de iluminação vindos da parede.

Estava muito quente e abafado. Não havia janelas.

Estávamos no subsolo.

Um membro da Akatsuki entrava pela única porta da sala. Ele tinha o cabelo laranja e piercings no rosto.

"O que quer falar comigo?"

"Vai me responder tudo o que eu quiser assim: de graça?" a essa altura, minha capacidade de falar já havia voltado.

"Humpf. Quando você souber de tudo, é bem capaz de querer se aliar a nós."

Duvido. Não falei isso em voz alta, porque, apesar de não gostar de admitir, eu precisava dele, e contrariá-lo não iria ajudar.

"Então talvez você queira me contar esse _tudo_."

"Primeiro você. Quero saber o quanto você já descobriu."

"Não muito. Só sei que você trabalhou com o dr. Madara e que o ajudou a terminar um projeto...peculiar..."

"Vejo que já conheceu o nosso anjo."

"Anjo?" Como ele poderia chamar uma criatura daquelas de _anjo_?

"Sim, anjo...É assim que o suposto dr. Madara a chamou. Ele idealizou tudo. Mas ele também sabia que seu tempo estava se esgotando. Então ele deixou o projeto em minhas mãos. Mas creio que você já saiba disso."

"Qual é o objetivo desse...anjo?"

"Meu mentor criou esse robô para tentar reviver sua amada esposa."

"O que?" aquilo era absurdo. "E como ele esperava fazer isso?"

"Ele congelou o cérebro da esposa e o implantou no robô. Lógico que houve algumas modificações, mas, em resumo, foi isso."

"Mas algo deu errado, não foi? Porque agora o seu anjo está matando pessoas."

"Pode-se dizer que sim."

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"A situação foi invertida. Assim como o doutor quis reviver a esposa, o nosso anjo, com a mente de um humano, quis reviver seu marido."

Aquilo era muito sureal.

"Como eu posso ter certeza de que está dizendo a verdade?"

"Além de você não ter outra escolha? Bom, e se eu disser que sei o que aconteceu a seus pais?"

"Meus pais?" eu nunca os conheci. Desde que posso me lembrar, eu cresci em um orfanato. Ninguém nunca soube me dizer quem eles eram ou o que houve a eles.

"Seu pai, Uchiha Itachi, é quem você conhece pelo nome de Madara. Logo, é a mente de sua mãe, Konan, que estava naquele robô."

Tive de fechar os olhos. Não queria mais escutar nada. Não queria acreditar em nenhuma palavra do que ele estava dizendo.

Não era possível. Não podia ser.

Uma parte da minha própria mãe _não_ poderia estar dentro daquela..._coisa_...

Meu pai nunca tentaria reviver a mulher amada através de uma daquelas..._coisas_...

Aquilo que eu sempre odiei...não pode estar ligado aos meus próprios pais.

"Não...Não..!"

"Sinto muito. Mas essa _é_ a verdade."

"Não..." só consegui ficar repetindo aquela palavra...inutilmente.

Lembrei-me de outro ponto que eu não conseguia digerir: Madara fora o maior percursor da conciliação da vida doméstica com a robótica.

O que significa que meu pai inventara o mundo em que vivo hoje...

"Não..."

"Melhor acostumar-se a idéia. Ficar negando não irá ajudar em nada."

"E o que irá ajudar?" perguntei, irônico.

Mesmo assim, ele me respondeu normalmente.

"Ouvir o resto da história."

Havia mais? Não tenho certeza se estou preparado para isso, mas não me opus a idéia.

"Se quer vingar-se de alguém, vingue-se de Konoha."

"O que Konoha tem a ver com tudo isso?" eu disse, abrindo meus os olhos, que vertiam esporádicas lágrimas de desgosto e ódio.

"Foi essa corporação que provocou tudo."

Após uma pausa, durante a qual ele parecia procurar um modo de começar, ele continuou.

"Seu pai foi descoberto por Konoha por causa seus grandes e avançados conhecimentos em robótica. Ele foi certamente alguém além de sua época.

"Konoha avançou muito graças a seu pai. Mas ele tinha uma esposa e um filho e precisava cuidar de vocês. E ele começou a negligenciar seu trabalho para cuidar da família. Para cortar as distrações da vida de seu maior engenheiro, Konoha decidiu tirar você e sua mãe do caminho de seu pai.

"Sua mãe recusou-se veementemente, e, por isso, acabou assassinada em um suposto acidente. Mas você, que na época era apenas um bêbê, foi posto em um orfanato. Eles também tinham planos para você.

"Eles pretendiam tirar incentivar o gosto por robótica em você e fazê-lo um dos engenheiros deles, a longo prazo."

"Mas não conseguiram." Eu disse, indiferentemente.

"Não, não conseguiram. Na verdade, a interferência deles foi a pior coisa que fizeram. Eles acabaram cavando sua própria cova."

"Você espera, então, que eu me una a vocês buscando...vingança?" a palavra não poderia ter saído mais amarga da minha boca, parecia veneno, que queimava até a minha alma.

"Sim." Ele disse, simplesmente. "E então? O que você decidiu?"

"Vamos esmagar Konoha.¹"

A frase continha quantidades perigosas de ódio, rancor, e pequenos traços de tristeza. Eu me entreguei livremente ao sentimento de vingança.

* * *

¹: 'Let's crush Konoha!' no mangá (leio em inglês.. ;p)

N/A: cap não betado, erros por conta da casa. E Madara não é o Tobi, nessa fic, fiquem tranqüilos (?).

Deu para notar que o Sasuke nessa fic não é muito dado a sentimentos, né? Achei isso bem anti-OOCness :D

A fic tem cinco capítulos, que já estão prontos, e eu postarei os três restantes um por dia, porque dia 22 vou viajar e claro que não vou deixar os leitores esperando até o ano que vem pela continuação ^^.

Não sei se vocês sabem, mas "Eu, robô" é um livro, além de um filme, de Isaac Asimov (meu autor preferido *-*). A fic se baseia no universo desse livro, tal qual o filme, mas o que eu fiz está mais para um releitura, visto que o livro é composto por diversos contos.

Agradecimentos:

**Srta. Oliver**

**FMA **(que bom que continua gostando! :D cá está a continuação! ^^ espero que tenha gostado tbm!)

* * *

Reviews? :3


	4. VICKY

**Eu, robô**

**VICKY**

Apesar das resoluções, destruir Konoha não era assim tão fácil. A empresa era protegida pelo sistema de segurança mais avançado do mundo, carinhosamente apelidado de VICKY. Isso em homenagem à filha do idealizador do sistema, Victoria Valentine.

Como todo o bom trabalhador cujo emprego se envolvia com a robótica, eu já havia ouvido muitos boatos sobre VICKY. Todos tinham um ponto em comum: era impossível sair de lá vivo uma vez que o sistema encontrasse uma ameça de alto nível. Logo, nossas chances estavam em não deixar que VICKY nos reconhecesse como ameaças, ou, pelo menos, não ameaças código vermelho.

E é aí que eu me encaixo. Por dois grandes motivos eu sou tão precioso nesta operação: já entrei e saí várias vezes de Konoha, VICKY tem, portanto, minhas digitais. Além disso, também tenho a confiança de Tsunade.

O outro grande motivo é que eu sou filho do maior engenheiro de Konoha. Pein sabe que meu pai deixou vários arquivos que só poderiam ser acessados com um DNA parecido com o dele próprio. E quem mais indicado do que o filho legítmo dele?

Porém, se eu entrasse lá agora, seria muito suspeito e eu poderia acabar preso imediatamente. Eles achariam que eu estaria sendo comandado pela Akatsuki, talvez até como um homem-bomba.

Por isso é que estou de volta à delegacia da ANBU. A Akatsuki fingiu me libertar do cativeiro depois de três dias de seqüestro, e eu aleguei que sofrera altas ameaças enquanto estava sob poder da organização para que não desconfiassem. Também apresentava alguns machucados pelo corpo, que foram realmente feitos por membros da Akatsuki, mas eu estava sob o efeito de analgésicos, então não doeu...na hora.

Durante o tempo que passei junto à Akatsuki, que se tornara uma organização criminosa, Pein me contou que ele entrara na Akatsuki pelo mesmo motivo que eu desejava destruir Konoha. Eu imagino se ele algum dia planejou que eu o ajudaria.

Eu também questionara-o sobre o porquê de meu pai precisar de um nome falso. Pein disse que isso nem ele sabia, meu pai era evasivo quando ele tentava perguntar.

"Está tudo bem, Sasuke?" Dra. Sakura perguntava pela milésima vez.

"Sim." respondi friamente.

Sei que essa não é atitude esperada de alguém que acaba de ser seqüestrado, mas esse era o meu modo de agir. E sei que seria muito mais suspeito se tentasse atuar como uma pessoa normal. Por isso, preferi manter a máscara de frio pelo lado de fora, mas preocupado internamente.

"Não se preocupe, Sasuke, nós vamos pegar esses filhos-da-puta!" Naruto estava tentando me animar com promessas de vingança. Mal sabia ele que a _minha _vingança estava para começar.

O dia de por o grande plano em ação se aproximava. Enquanto isso, eu me ocupava em conseguir o máximo de informações possíveis de Konoha. Consegui alguns mapas no mercado negro, e até alguns supostos códigos de acesso. Claro que não irei basear minhas ações nesses pobres recursos, mas imagino que eles, de alguma forma, serão úteis.

Ao mesmo tempo, também aparentava ainda interessado no caso Asura 02 e na sua relação com a Akatsuki. Tentava conduzir o caso o mais caracteristicamente possível, mas havia momentos em que eu tinha de apresentar uma falsa pista para mudar os rumos da investigação.

* * *

Algumas semanas depois da encenação com a Akatsuki, eu entrava no imponente prédio-sede de Konoha. Pedi para falar com Tsunade, e o procedimento ao qual eu estava acostumado se seguiu. Isso me tranqüilizava, pois era uma indicação de que ao menos algumas medidas de segurança naquele prédio não haviam mudado.

Na minha conversa com Tsunade, pedi permissão para investigar o prédio, já que tínhamos provas de um possível envolvimento de Konoha com a Akatsuki, por causa de Pein, e, potanto, com Asura 02.

Com essa desculpa, eu poderia ter acesso a vários lugares. Claro que não seria suficiente para o que eu pretendia, mas seria um ajuda bem-vinda.

Eu recusei o guia que Tsunade ofereceu-me, já que, quem quer que fosse, tornaria-se mais um obstáculo. Requisitei apenas um mapa e um cartão de acesso. Obviamente, o cartão que ela me deu era de acesso quase total. Konoha tinha seus segredos, e era mais do que dever de Tsunade protegê-los.

Passei duas horas inspecionando locais randomicos, apenas para criar a imagem de que eu não iria muito a fundo em minha busca por provas. Depois fui à sala de segurança, de onde podiam ser vistas as imagens das câmeras de segurança.

Pedi que os operadores saíssem, alegando que era procedimento padrão; relutantemente, eles saíram. Quando meu relógio de pulso apitou avisando que a hora combinada havia chegado, pus um comunicador em meu ouvido e passei a me comunicar com Pein, que estava no depósito, que era um lugar adjacente ao prédio.

Era troca de turno dos guardas, então esperei até não haver ninguém por perto para dar a ordem para Pein se mover. Esse era um momento delicado em nosso plano. Pein carregava consigo duas bombas de ácido e deveria pô-las no centro de energia que alimentava VICKY.

Eu o guiei através do depósito, sempre tomando cuidado para que não o vissem. Fizemos tudo o mais rápido possível. Ele chegou à pequena usina nuclear que sustentava o sistema de Konoha, ou seja, à raiz de Konoha.

Com extremo cuidado, ele depositou as duas bombas no túnel que levava até onde todo o processo de extração de energia era realizado. Para interromper o fluxo de energia com as bombas era muito simples. O ácido simplesmente corroeria tudo o que visse pela frente.

Depois que Pein deixou o local, eu o guiei para dentro do prédio em si. Assim que ele entrou, eu deixei a sala de segurança. Quando eu estava do lado de fora, apertei um botão em meu relógio, e tudo ficou escuro.

A falta de luz durou apenas um segundo, logo as luzes de emergência foram acionadas. Agora o prédio estava lacrado, ninguém sai, ninguém entra. Esse é estado de emergência de VICKY, fechar todas as entradas e saídas.

De um dos corredores saiu Pein, que não estava vestido com o manto da Akatsuki. Nós fomos até a antiga sala de meu pai, que, segundo Pein, mantinha-se inalterada desde a morte dele, já que ninguém conseguia entrar lá.

Mas eu conseguiria. Com o meu DNA, seria fácil entrar.

Caminhamos por bastante tempo, evitando encontrar funcionários no meio do caminho, para que Pein não fosse reconhecido. Descemos alguns andares de escada, já que os elevadores não funcionavam. Aparentemente, a sala em questão ficava no subsolo. Paramos em frente a uma porta. A única em um corredor inteiro. Isolada.

A costumeira placa indicando o nome do dono da sala não se fazia presente. Ao lado da maçaneta, na parede, havia um identificador. Era uma espécie de buraco quadrado na parede, cheio de um gel azul. Mergulhei minha mão ali, e esperei pela porta se destrancar...ou não.

Mas, finalmente, uma luz verde iluminou o gel onde minha mão permanecia, e um barulho característico deixou claro que a porta estava destrancada. Entreolhamo-nos por meio segundo antes de eu girar a maçaneta e entrarmos.

A sala estava em completamente desorganizada. O chão estava coberto por papéis com plantas de robôs, e as várias mesas estavam escondidas embaixo de peças e mais peças metal. Também havia robôs incompletos dependurados nas paredes, em alguns deles faltavam braços, em outros pernas, e até cabeças. Não era uma visão muito agradável, pois Konoha era conhecida por produzir robôs humanóides muito parecidos com humanos.

"Quem está aí?"

Sobressaltei-me com a voz metálica que vinha de um canto afastado de nós.

"Está tudo bem, Sai." Pein mantinha-se calmo ao meu lado.

Um robô saiu das sombras. Ele era de uma geração antiga e tinha certos problemas ao andar. Com meu olhar clínico, constatei que era um problema no disco do pé direito causado por desgaste.

"Este é o filho do dr. Madara. Só estamos aqui para conseguir informações." Acho ridículo o modo como Pein se explica para esse robô.

"Talvez eu possa ajudar. Sobre o que querem informações?"

"VICKY." Eu disse, com uma frieza calculada.

Sai levou-nos através de toda a profusão de papéis e peças de robôs até uma mesa que suportava um computador. Ele sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao computador e começou a digitar rapidamente.

Enquanto Sai fazia sua busca pelos arquivos, eu desviei minha atenção para os desenhos impressos em folhas jogadas no chão. Havia uma discrepância enorme entre alguns deles. Como se tivessem sido feitos por pessoas diferentes...

"Eu acho que encontrei alguma coisa..."

* * *

N/A:

Cap não betado, já sabem, né? ;D Post super-cedo, porque de noite estarei na casa da minha madrinha para o níver dela! \o/

Está chegando ao fim.. feliz ou infelizmente...juro que não sei :/ Cap que vem estará na net amanhã (domingo), como prometido! E ele será maior que todos...;p

Agradecimentos:

**Srta. Oliver**

**FMA **(hehehe sinistro é uma boa descrição pra essa fic! e, acredite, fica mais bizarro ainda, mas só no cap que vem ;D)

* * *

Reviews? :3


	5. Konoha

**Eu, Robô**

**Konoha**

Voltei a prestar atenção à tela do computador.

"É um mapa do centro de Konoha, onde fica VICKY." Sai esclareceu-nos quanto à planta que víamos na tela.

Era uma mapa extremamente complexo, com infindáveis labirintos de tubos, que serviam para garantir o constante fluxo de energia para sustentar VICKY.

"Sabe se existe uma sala de controle?" Konoha poderia ter o sistema de segurança mais avançado do mundo, mas isso não significa que deixam de existir certos clichês.

"Sim." Sai respondeu, prontamente. "Essa sala fica no centro de VICKY, também é conhecido como seu cérebro. Aqui." Ele aproximou a visão com um zoom.

"E sabe se existe um sistema de autodestruição?" Achei imprudente de Pein perguntar isso, pois delatava nosso objetivo.

"Creio que sim, mas, se houver, apenas o dr. Madara tem o código de acesso."

"Não planejamos acessá-lo pelo código." Foi tudo o que eu disse antes pegar o mapa de VICKY que Sai imprimiu e deixar a sala. Pein continuava em meu encalço, mas ele já não me era mais útil.

"Talvez você deva ficar." Eu disse, antes de a porta de saída se abrir.

"Essa vingança também é minha." Essa simples sentença ativou uma série de conjecturas em minha mente sobre Pein, mas concluí que eu estava apenas deixando-me levar pela situação.

"Parado!"

Assustei-me com o grupo de três policiais que mantinham suas armas apontadas para nós. Rapidamente, Pein retirou duas armas de dentro dos bolsos de seu casaco. Apontou uma delas para a minha cabeça e outra para um dos policiais.

Após um momento de tensão em que qualquer movimento em falso poderia matar uma pessoa, o policial da frente, que caregava uma pistola, disse, medindo cada palavra:

"Abaixe as armas."

Pein manteve-se impassível, e eu respirava pesadamente, pois notara que um dos policiais de trás, que usavam metralhadoras, mudara sua mira de Pein para mim. Se a situação fugisse muito ao controle, ele não hesitaria em me matar, tenho certeza. Pein era mais perigoso a Konoha do que eu imaginara.

Senti o cano da arma de Pein empurrar-me para frente e comecei a andar. Pein tinha uma arma ainda apontada para a minha cabeça, levando-me a virar à direita e percorrer o corredor. Ele vinha atrás de mim, andando de lado, com ambos os braços esticados.

Assim que nos distanciamos dos policiais, Pein atirou no identificador que ficava na parede ao lado da porta da antiga sala do meu pai. Uma fumaça azul se espalhou pelo local, e nós viramos à esquerda, entrando, assim, em um corredor vazio. A fumaça tóxica impediu que nos seguissem, já que era espessa o suficiente para não deixá-los saber que caminho tomamos.

"Esperem!" Ouvimos uma voz metálica familiar atrás de nós.

Sai corria ao nosso encontro. Seu problema na movimentação do pé afetava sua velocidade, porém ele ainda era tão rápido quanto Pein e eu.

"Eu ajudarei o filho do dr. Madara."

Não me opus à decisão dele. Sai poderia ser de alguma ajuda mais adiante.

Seguimos diretamente para VICKY, utilizando os conhecimentos de Sai e Pein sobre a planta de Konoha e tomando os caminhos que provavelmente estavam vazios. Tínhamos de ser rápidos e cuidadosos, agora que a polícia estava atrás de nós.

Depois de percorrer um labirinto de corredores, finalmente chegamos à VICKY. Era um enorme túnel de elevador arredondado. Não havia ninguém lá, não era necessário; segundo a pretensão de Konoha, ninguém sequer chegaria tão longe assim.

Olhando-se para baixo, uma gigantesca esfera azul transparente poderia ser vista, sustentada por grossos cabos feitos de um material aparentemente gelatinoso, com o aspecto de teias de aranha, que ligavam-na às paredes ao redor.

A esfera, cuja superfície era formada por placas quadradas, tinha uma espécie de núcleo, do qual provinha a sua coloração azulada. Também era do núcleo que saíam partículas que evanesciam dentro da própria esfera, ao se dissiparem.

Era um cérebro positrônico. Igual ao de qualquer robô, mas em larga escala. VICKY não passava de um enorme robô sem rosto. E eu tinha o dom de destruir qualquer robô. Este não me escaparia.

Desci uma escada, seguido por Pein e Sai, e cheguei o mais perto possível do cérebro positrônico. Nenhum equipamento que eu tinha comigo me ajudaria a acessar os dados de VICKY diretamente. Estiquei o braço e toquei a superfície da esfera. Era inteiramente maleável. Códigos no sistema binário passaram a circundar a esfera.

"Sai, eu preciso utilizar o seu sistema para entrar no de VICKY."

Ele entendeu o que aquilo queria dizer e abriu sua caixa craniana. Lá dentro havia uma miniatura do cérebro de VICKY, apesar de a estrutura interna de Sai ser completamente diferente de qualquer outro robô. Mas isso não importava no momento.

Tirei um cabo e uma antena parabólica portátil do meu bolso. Conectei uma das extremidades do cabo ao cérebro de Sai e a outra à antena, que transmitiria os comandos para VICKY, em uma linguagem que seria reconhecida e obedecida.

Retirei também um micro-computador de outro bolso e conectei-o ao centro receptivo de Sai, que ficava em seu pescoço, no início da coluna. Passei a enviar comandos ao cérebro de Sai, que os traduzia à linguagem binária e retransmitia-os para VICKY. Mesmo com essa enorme ajuda, não foi fácil convencer o sistema de segurança mais avançado do mundo a obedecer minhas ordens.

Enquanto eu trabalhava arduamente, Pein andava de um lado ao outro, extremamente apreensivo. Isso fez com que uma pequena parte da minha concentração se desviasse da tarefa e continuasse a linha de pensamento que eu deixara inacabada na porta da sala de meu pai. Mas essa parte de minha mente era algo que beirava o inconsciente.

Continuei digitando, pensando, e já começava a suar. Tudo aquilo era muito complexo, nenhuma ordem direta funcionaria, e, se eu tentasse ir muito a fundo, é capaz de VICKY acabar reconhecendo-me como uma ameaça e fechar-se completamente. Por isso, mudei de estratégia.

Desconectei todos os cabos do cérebro de Sai, guardei-os junto ao outros equipamentos.

"E então?" Pein perguntou irritantemente.

"Preciso de uma grande quantidade de energia concentrada. Energia do mesmo tipo da do núcleo de VICKY." Respondi.

"Para quê?" Pein continuou a questionar-me.

"Acredito que isso vá causar uma espécie de curto no sistema. Não posso garantir destruição total, mas as possibilidades são favoráveis." Expliquei-lhe, sem paciência.

"Você não tem certeza." Ele disse.

"É a nossa melhor chance."

"E onde você vai encontrar essa energia específica concentrada?"

Eu apenas olhei na direção de Sai.

"Entendo." Pein divagava. "VICKY não deixa de ser um robô, é como se eles fossem parentes."

Apesar da comparação esdrúxula e imprecisa, eu acenei com a cabeça em sinal positivo. Sai apenas encarou-nos com o mesmo ar prestativo comum a todos os robôs. Eu não iria perguntar a opinião dele, isso seria patético, curvar-me aos anseios de um robô.... Quando robôs _não tem _vontade própria.

Mas notara, quando nos encontramos na sala do meu pai, que Pein parecia importar-se bastante com Sai. Estranha atitude para alguém que está na Akatsuki.

"Sai, você está disposto a fazer isso?" Pein perguntou, como se falasse com uma pessoa. Isso me encheu de impaciência.

"Sim." Ele respondeu sem hesitar.

Obviamente ele havia visto que suas chances de continuar funcionando depois que Konoha caísse eram mínimas. Pequenas demais para serem levadas a sério.

"Faça o que tiver de fazer." Pein disse, fitando o chão.

Seu tom de voz expressava um sentimento de perda, como se ele estivesse sacrificando alguém da sua família ao invés de um mero robô.

Foi então que eu juntei todas as facetas que eu notara sobre a personalidade de Pein e cheguei a uma conclusão que me fizera prender a respiração: ele não era quem dizia ser.

É tudo tão óbvio...

Até agora, ele apenas me iludira com mentiras. Mentiras sobre ele, mentiras sobre os meus pais. Dr. Madara não era meu pai, e o pseudônimo não é um pseudônimo, Asura 02 não continha uma parte da minha mãe.

Os desenhos na sala de Madara, que pareciam ter sido feitos por duas pessoas, foram realmente feitos por mãos diferentes. Madara e Pein, seu fiél ajudante. No entanto, Pein nunca teve reconhecimento quanto a seu trabalho, enquanto o doutor recolhia toda a glória. Isso provocou-lhe inveja.

Pein criara Sai. Ele inventara uma nova estrutura interna para os robôs. Mas Madara não aprovou a sua invenção, e Sai passou a ser apenas uma companhia para Pein. Formaram-se laços entre os dois, mas Madara e Konoha continuavam a rejeitar o projeto, não importa o quanto Pein tentasse. Isso levou-o à ira.

Pein matou Madara. Tenho certeza. Tudo faz sentido.

Depois disso, Pein afastou-se de Konoha, à qual ele também nutria ódio. Passou-se por um odiador da robótica e esperou. Esperou até que aparecesse alguém como eu. Alguém com uma habilidade singular que ele não possuía: entender robôs. Não no sentido psicológico, mas no sentido de poder prever suas ações.

E então eu apareci. No dia em que eu me encontrei com a Akatsuki pela primeira vez eu não fui o único a considerar uma ajuda mútua. Pein sabia que ele havia encontrado a pessoa certa para destruir Konoha.

Logo depois de nosso encontro, o caso Asura 02 foi aberto. E tudo aquilo foi apenas uma isca. Uma isca extremamente bem planejada, mas nada mais que algo para atrair minha atenção e levar-me de encontro à Akatsuki.

"_Essa vingança também é minha." _Foi o que ele dissera. Sim, agora eu entendo porquê.

A última parte da vingança de Pein. E ele queria que eu fosse o tolo a fazê-la. Mas ele não faz idéia de com quem está lidando.

Toda a minha reflexão não durara mais de alguns segundos, tendo a conclusão alcançado-me como um trovão. No entanto, eu não poderia recusar-me a continuar com o plano subitamente, afinal, Pein ainda levava duas armas consigo. E eu carregava apenas uma pistola. Agir sem planejamento prévio não é de meu feitio.

Sai abriu novamente a sua caixa craniana, e eu desconectei os finíssimos cabos que ligavam o cérebro a qualquer outra parte do corpo dele. Eu precisava ser cuidadoso nessa tarefa, uma vez que havia uma alta quantidade de energia passando por aqueles cabos e eu não poderia desligar Sai, impedindo a passagem da corrente elétrica, pois isso diminuiria a quantidade de energia continda no cérebro que era tão importante.

Ao final do processo, retirei o globo positrônico, segurando-o em minhas mãos. Pelo reflexo em sua superfície, pude ver que Pein me observava atentamente. O corpo de Sai estava estirado no chão, completamente imóvel.

Pedi para que ele segurasse o cérebro de Sai. Ele mostrou-se surpreso, mas não se negou ao meu pedido. O orbe estava seguro nas palmas dele, e eu me aproximei do cérebro de VICKY, distanciando-me, assim, de Pein. Fingi estar olhando o cérebro positrônico gigante à minha frente enquanto reúnia o máximo de adrenalina no meu sangue.

Foi então que, com um movimento súbito, eu retirei a pistola que guardava no coldre, e atirei. Mas não em Pein, e sim no cérebro que ele tinha nas mãos. Depois disso, dei as costas à profusão de faíscas e urros de dor e saí correndo em direção à saída.

* * *

Um homem estava sentado em seu escritório, com uma caneca de café fumegante nas mãos, enquanto lia a seguinte notícia do jornal:

"Detetive escapa mais uma vez

O detetive Uchiha Sasuke, 32, escapa das garras da Akatsuki mais uma vez. Há algumas semanas, ele havia sido liberado do cativeiro depois de três dias de seqüestro e sofreu altas ameaças por parte da organização criminosa.

Ontem, 23, na sede das empresas Konoha, ele fora coagido por Pein, líder da Akatsuki, a destruir VICKY, o sistema de segurança mais avançado do mundo que protege Konoha.

Uchiha fora levado à força até o centro do sistema VICKY, mas conseguiu escapar com um plano de fuga, que a polícia insiste em não revelar. Pein acabou morto no local, e outros membros da Akatsuki continuam sendo procurados.

Tsunade, atual presidente de Konoha, disse que sua companhia não sofrera dano algum e o incidente 'nos leva a rever todas as medidas de segurança.' Mesmo depois de tantos perigos, o detive continua firme e forte com seu cargo. Seria ele um robô disfarçado de gente?

Reportagem por: Jiraiya."

**Eu, robô**...

Ele se permitiu um pequeno sorriso com a última sacada do texto. Não, ele não era um robô e nunca o seria.

Robôs não entendem outros robôs; robôs não fazem planos de vingança; robôs não entendem a mente humana; robôs não se arrependem; robôs não abominam outros robôs...

Ele era apenas um eterno andarilho, solitário, mesmo que rodeado de gente. Sem origem e sem direção; fadado a ser um exterminador.

Jogado na vida para desvendar mistérios que ninguém mais solucionaria e para deixar gravada uma mensagem:

**Eu ainda acredito na supremacia da Humanidade**...

* * *

N/A:

Eu sei que a conclusão no final ficou BEM maluquinha, mas tentem repensar a história inteira (sim, eu sou chata). Se, mesmo assim não conseguirem entender, o que é completamente normal, já que a anormal aqui sou eu, podem perguntar por PM, review, MSN, coise-que-o-valha...

Só lembrando que a partir de dia 22 eu vou estar meio que incomunicável, mas acho que só duas pessoas se importam mesmo com essa fic XD

Agradecimentos:

**FMA** (ain, espero que vc não tenha sofrido mto XD hehe aqui está o último cap! espero que tenha gostado!! :D nha, queria ter um e-mail ou algo pra me comunicar com vc, pra sanar eventuais dúvidas.. se precisar, meu msn tá no perfil )

**Hyuuga Mirin** (Ah, que bom que vc leu! eu achei que as pessoas tinham ignorado aquilo XD Brigadão mesmo, tá? Pois é, também prefiro sci-fi, mas não dispenso aquele romance açúcar...nem aquela trama básica XD espero que tenha gostado do final!)

**Feliz Natal! Feliz Hanukkah! Feliz Ano-Novo!** Feliz...o que mais vc quiser! XD

Até outra fic! tchau tchau!

* * *

Reviews? :3

* * *


End file.
